


what goes around (comes back around)

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Catbug - Freeform, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal Fic, Since I've never actually done one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks, how shameful it is for her to act like this way when he's not under that mask, how it saddens him just the slightest bit that she seems to be extremely anxious whenever she's with him as Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what goes around (comes back around)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've never actually did a proper reveal fic before, I thought of doing this thing. Enjoy!

She sees him.

She sees the look on his face, how it's twisting into an expression of disbelief and a bit of fear mingling into one as she feels Tikki unravelling her before his eyes, beautiful, beautiful summer green eyes she's only starting to love not long ago.

She keeps her gaze on him, unmoving, never daring to breathe, her body as rigid as a stone. It's ticklish, she thinks, as the whisper of magic brushes against her skin, despite time after time of transforming, and yet, only then she can really feel how it really is.

She sees the way the look in his eyes changes, where shock is no longer evident, confusion has been set aside, but rather realisation takes its place. There is satisfactory as well, a small sense of triumph, as if he knows, all this time he knows, and yet, he is doubtful. A child ready to face the future, but fearing for what will come to him. And it makes the feeling of unease run down her spine she thinks, because she suspects that he would be more oblivious, _should_ be more oblivious.

And yet, he is not Chat Noir for nothing.

She feels Tikki sitting on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in comfort she realises needs because she's nervous, she's nervous of how her partner would say as he stands in front of her, where he has yet to do anything.

She realises with growing dread that this may be a mistake, that he's not ready to see for who she really is behind her mask, where she is not the hero people praises her to be. But the damage is done. The confidence and determination she once felt starts to waver, leaving her to what she thinks she really is.

But she stands her ground, not daring to look away as he opens his mouth.

"Why?"

She knows that's what he'll ask, and she gives a wry smile.

"Because I trust you."

He doesn't seem to be agreeing with her answer as she sees the evident frown marring his features, letting her words twist in his brain. But then he gives up, his shoulders slumping just the slightest bit as a sigh breaks out of his lips.

She doesn't know what to make of that sigh, but she is curious on what he really thinks, she wants to know his outlook of her without the mask, without the bright suit she wears when she needs a firm ground to stand on. "Have you known?"

He snaps his eyes to hers, startled for a moment, before he walks towards her slowly from he stands on the edge of the building, with a small smile on his lips. "I suspected."

She bore her gaze onto him as he comes nearer, Tikki eyeing him beside her. "But you never did make your confirmation."

He hums, folding his hands behind him as he stops just in front of her, looking down to her. "No," He let his eyes rake through her face, as if he's soaking everything about her right there and then for fearing she will never show her true self ever again. "It was too," He pauses, weighing his options on what he thinks. "Risky."

She sees right through him of course, the hesitation, the confusion. Her heart drops slightly at the thought that he may not like her now, but she quickly brushes it away. "Are you afraid?"

There is amusement in those green orbs when he smirks. "I thought I was suppose to ask you that."

She purses her lips. Perhaps. "Life is not what it seems."

He hums again, but this time in agreement. "Our lives have always been that way apparently," Then, he trails his eyes to the kwami on her shoulder where he gives a smile. "Tikki."

Tikki seems surprised at first, and then gives one of her own. "I see Plagg has told you."

He snickers. "He takes offense on your words that you don't trust him."

Tikki rolls her eyes. "He's insufferable."

"That I can agree."

Marinette watches the interaction in amazement. She knows, of course, of other existing kwamis, she's informed by Tikki the first few days she wears the mask, but it never actually settles inside her brain that there are, in fact, other kwamis, and that makes her befuddled for a moment.

She feels him staring at her and raises her eyes to look at him, where there is something akin to sadness in his eyes he tries to hide, and she could almost understand why. "I can't tell you yet," He says quietly, and she can't help but feel the pang of disappointment in her chest. "I-I will though, you don't have to worry about that."

She lets out a breathless chuckle, touching his arm in reassurance as she smiles. "You don't have to force yourself, Chat, I only showed you who I am because I feel like it, I don't mind if you don't show me your civilian self."

He closes her hand with his, threading their fingers together as he brings her hand to his lips, lightly grazing them over the pads of her palm that she could feel the heat crawling up her neck. "It probably took some long consideration for you to do this, Princess," He mumbles against her skin, looking into her eyes. "I feel bad if I don't. And," He cut her off before she could say a word. "I _have_ thought of it too you know. Just," He sighs, bringing down her hand but not letting it go just yet. "I don't know _when_ I guess."

The feel of his fingers between hers is something she thinks is not foreign, yes they have clutch onto each other when they tried to save each other, or even need a help here and there that requires each other's strength. But like this, where her hand is bare and she's Marinette and not Ladybug, well, that is something she has yet to wrap her mind with.

She gives a quirk of a smile, squeezing his fingers in reassurance. "I'll be waiting then."

He grins, bright and glowing that it makes her chest flutter with some sort of excitement.

"I'm glad."

* * *

He watches her carefully now.

When she comes into their class, he tries not to stare at her. But it's hard when he really notices the similarities he thinks he has been dreaming of, it's hard to ignore the way she walks around with confidence dripping in her steps when she's determined, it's hard to ignore the same tilt of her smirk when she's talking to Alya, sharing a secret that's for their ears only.

He's glad to say the least, that she shows him who she is, and he's not dissapointed when his suspicions are correct when she reveals herself.

More than once he catches himself glancing at her, often enough to let his eyes trail to her that it's as if a magnetic force attaches him to her, and more often than not, he feels the urge to go to her and just touch her like he did a few nights ago.

He talks to Plagg about it, the moment they part and his transformation wears off the minute he steps into his room. He waits for Plagg to replenish himself, confronting about it when Plagg helps himself to a second block of cheese.

"Did you know?"

The cat-like kwami twitches his ear in acknowledgement as he ravishes the Camembert, before looking up while licking his lips. "I suspected."

The same words he used when she asked. Somehow, it sounds like mockery coming from Plagg, but Adrien brushes it away to give him a look. "Did you?"

This time, Plagg doesn't even bother to look up as he continues eating. "I sensed Tikki, I knew she was near me, I didn't say anything. The end."

He frowns, exasperation starting to grow inside him. "But why?"

"Because, my dear boy," Now, Plagg truly mocks, giving him a dull look that Adrien raises an eyebrow defiantly. "I don't play a part in relationships, especially those that had to do with _my_ cats and Tikki's ladybugs," He finishes off the last of those pungent cheese before leaning back comfortably, a belch rumbling out. "Do those things yourself, if it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then thank your rotten luck."

Adrien can't help but let the smile stretch upon his face. "You mean, _your_ rotten luck."

Plagg gives another belch. "Exactly."

Adrien thinks that he wants to show her who he is, he wants her to know who he is under that barrier-like mask he wears most of the time he's with her.

And he _wants_ her.

Whether as friends or something else, he really wants to be close to her on either sides of the story.

To know that the two people he has been juggling his feelings for is in fact one person makes him drop on his seat in relief. It makes his heart swell at the thought that the girl he has been calling his princess is also the girl he has been calling his lady, that the girl he's starting to admire in class is also the same girl he looks up to when they're in their masks.

He decides to drop her hints before she truly knows.

He walks down the stairs from their class when he sees her stop in the middle of the clearing with Alya at her side, smacking her forehead as she mutters some words to Alya before she makes a U-turn to their class again, a troubled look on her face.

He's already at the bottom of the stairs as she walks past him, seemingly looking occupied as she has a small frown on her brows that he stomps on the urge to smooth those lines with his fingers.

She still doesn't notice him until she trips onto the railing, and he quickly grabs her arms and uses his weight to straighten her. He let's out a quiet chuckle as he couldn't believe that this is the same person who walks calmly on the rooftop with ease even if the metal was slippery with rain.

She blinks at him once, realising their situation as her face flushes red that it makes his stomach do somersaults at the sight. He loosens the clutch he has on her arms, trailing them to her wrists that he holds them lightly, a smirk flitted pass his lips.

"Be careful, Princess," He whispers, and he feels how she goes rigid with shock as her eyes widen in disbelief. His heart sings with glee at the sight. "Wouldn't want you to fall now, would we?"

She stutters, letting go of his arms as she looks away briefly, before giving him a smile of gratitude, albeit a bit shaky and bashful. "T-thank you, Adrien."

He thinks, how shameful it is for her to act like this way when he's not under that mask, how it saddens him just the slightest bit that she seems to be extremely anxious whenever she's with him as Adrien.

That has to change immediately.

For now, he's patient enough.

He nods, giving her a smile. "You're welcome."

That night, he visits her at her room.

He lands silently at her terrace, fat raindrops dropping onto him that he is drenched when he is at her window, the wind not making the situation any better as it chills him to the bone. He tries not to shiver as he knocks onto the glass, pressing his cat ears against his head in annoyance to keep out the rain as he waits for her to answer.

Once the window slams open, he doesn't have the chance to talk when she pulls him quickly inside, away from the rain as she quickly locks the window to keep the rain from entering her room.

"What are you doing here?" She gasps, quickly making her way to the cupboard as she swings the door open to rummage for towels. "It's pouring outside, you should have just stayed at home and rest like I told you to."

He silently curses his luck and cat-like behaviour for being too sensitive to drops of water, clenching his teeth from chattering too much as tries to answer her. "W-well," He manages, rubbing his arm to get some heat from where he sits on the bare floor to avoid her carpet from getting soaked. "I w-wanted t-to see you for one a-and," He gives up when his chattering becomes worse.

She hands over the large towel to him, and he gratefully accepts it as he rubs his hair with it first. "Once you've dried yourself up, take this to keep yourself warm," She hands him a flannel blanket before standing up. "I'm going to get some drinks for you to feel better, I'll be right back."

She leaves quickly, careful to not make any noise as she quietly closes the door behind her. In the meantime, he dries himself with the towel she gives him, the faint smell of vanilla tickling his nose.

He let's his eyes wonder from where he sits, admiring how spacious and clean her room actually is, excluding the table where there are various colours of fabrics lying on the surface of the table, with a sewing machine proudly standing in the middle of it. The lamp is the only light she switches on, other than the bedside lamp that glowes at the other end of the room. There was a beep of his miraculous, and he glances down to his ring to see that he has two more chances left before he's exposed.

He snaps his head up when the door cracks open, tensing momentarily before relaxing when he sees her coming in with two mugs in hand, again closing the door softly behind her.

Padding her way towards him, she gives him a small smile as she kneels in front of him, passing him one of the mugs as she holds one for herself. "Drink this, it's herbal tea. I was afraid that giving you hot chocolate would effect you like it would to a cat," She shrugs idly. "Since chocolate is poisonous for cats."

He chuckles, accepting the mug from her as he leans against the wall, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "My Lady is too kind, afraid that you would loose me to cocoa, yes?"

She rolls her eyes, joining beside him as she wraps her fingers around the warm mug. "Of course," She drawled. "What would Ladybug be without her partner in crime."

"Chat-less and alone," He takes a sip of the drink and leisures the way how it runs down his chest, warming him instantly. "Thank you, by the way, for making this and not letting me freeze to death."

She hums. "You're welcome," She drinks, before glancing at him curiously. "Why are you here though? Not that I have a problem with that at all, but I was just wondering why you're running through the rain just to be here."

He pulls the blanket tighter around himself. "I wanted company," He says carefully, not wanting to reveal anything at once at the moment. "There's no one in my house and one could always stand Plagg," He hears a giggle somewhere on the bed along with the quiet _Oi_ that rings in his head. "So I thought of seeing you," He eyes her from the side. "I could leave, if you want me to."

"Not in this weather," She scoffs. "Relax, you can leave when the rain's a bit better. For now, enjoy my hospitality that I'm oh-so-kindly giving you."

He smirks, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. "Thank you."

* * *

His lips leaves an imprint of fire on her head, and she didn't even stop herself when her hand automatically touches the spot, and then quickly put her hand down as the heat starts to spread a little too rapidly around her neck and ears.  

She puts a side her mug after taking another sip, leaving it a distance from her to avoid it from being smacked by her hand or something. She's about to say something when she sees that he's staring at her, unbashfully she might add, with a small smile on his lips. "What?"

Her obliviousness makes him amused for some reason and he smiles a bit wider. "Have you ever thought of me under all this?" He gestured to himself. "Who I am, what I do, where do I live."

She's reluctant to say it, but she does nonetheless. "Of course," She says quietly. "I have thought of it, but I know we've agreed to not know our identities until we would show each other later. I, um, hidden it somewhere at the back of my mind until I felt like showing you who I am."

He leans towards her, bringing his face closer to hers that she could see the way his feline eyes shines. "I want to show you who I am."

Her breath hitches in her throat. "Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"I want to," He cuts her off. "I've been knowing who you really are for a while that I want you to know who I am when I'm not Chat Noir."

She holds his gaze for a while, before nodding to what he says. "Okay."

"But before that," He murmurs, and she could feel the puffs of warm breath on her cheek. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Her heart thuds against her rib cage as she feels the slightest brush of his lips against her skin. "O-of course."

He takes a deep breath, setting aside his own mug away from them before meeting her eyes again.

"Can I kiss you?"

She doesn't move, doesn't miss a beat, as she answers, and she is embarrassed by that she almost wants to cringe.

"Yes."

But all is forgotten when he leans forward, just hesitating when his lips was just a breath away from hers, his eyes searching her face for any reason for him to not do this. But for once, she tries to be bold without her alias to help her, and she brushes her lips on his.

That was all the confirmation he needed when he kisses her slowly, carefully, as if afraid he would do anything to hurt her. His hand is on her cheek, while his other hand is on her arm. To say the least, they're in a bit of an awkward position since they're not facing each other, and so she turns her body so that she could feel him closer to her.

She could feel him smiling as she presses herself to him, and he wraps his arm around her waist as he tugs her towards him that her chest is flushed against his, the blanket forgotten as it pools around his waist.

There was a beep of his miraculous that she leans back on reflex, but his kisses becomes firm when she does, his hand now on the base of her head that her hair starts to free loose from its ribbons. "Leave it," He breathes, his breath ghosting over her lips.

She eases the kiss with small butterfly ones that a growl rumbles within his throat, one hand cradling his nape while the other is sprawled flat on his chest. "Are you sure?"

A yelp escapes from her when he suddenly flips them over, her back now pressed against the wall as he hovers over her. There was a smirk on his lips as he nudges her nose with his, trailing his lips across her skin.

"You doubt me?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with all the affections she has felt before this, pouring everything she has been holding back that every logical sense flew out of the window without her caring about it at the moment. He makes a delightful noise as he holds onto her waist, that she is stuck between the hard planes of his body and the cold wall behind her as he starts to devote himself to the kiss.

She looses track of time when he kisses her all over her face, from her nose, to her chin, and then to her forehead, all while letting his claw-like fingers running up and down her back that it's all intoxicating to the point she thinks that she's not conscious at all.

She gasps softly when he grazes his teeth against her collar bone, her hand clutching his hair as he makes his way up her neck, where he sinks his teeth at the soft flesh at the end of her jaw.

Her body jerks at the contact that she moans, his tongue laps once at the red mark he left as an apology before quickly capturing her lips with his to silence her.

"Wouldn't want people to know now would we, Princess?" Her head sets off alarms at the nickname for some reason as he chuckles against her lips, but that was immediately forgotten when he starts running his hands up and down her sides that she thinks she's going to explode soon.

"Tease," She grumbles, deliberately letting her nails trails up his chest, slowly, antagonisingly, where her fingers touches over every dip and buldge of muscle she feels on his body that she is satisfied to hear the groan he tries to swallow.

"Says the pot to the kettle." He strangles back.

She bites his lower lip, before landing kisses upon kisses on his mouth softly that she could feel him stiffen with tension, where her lips only grazes against his swollen ones like butterfly wings that he makes a sound akin to a growl and moan at the back of his throat.

There was another beep, and she closes her eyes tightly when there was a flash of green and black in front for her.

Instead of feeling spandex, she feels cotton under her fingers. He is kissing her softly as he eases off, where his lips is just above hers. Without opening her eyes, she raises her hands to his face, bare without the mask he wears just a moment ago as she feels the soft skin under her fingertips, where they breathe heavily against each other.

"Look at me, Marinette," He whispers, and she could feel him nudging her nose with his. "Open your eyes."

And so, she did.

Brilliant, brilliant green gazes into hers.

And her breath hitches again.

"Adrien?"

He chuckles, and her heart flutters at the sound as he swoops down to capture her lips with his again, and she couldn't help but let out the bubble of laughter as she wraps her arms around his neck, arching herself to him as he snakes his arms around her body.

"Dear, dear Adrien," She whispers, smiling against his mouth.

He let's out a shaky breath, retracting back slightly to rest his forehead on hers. "My Lady," Her skin tingles as he breathes the name softly, the back of his fingers tracing the length of her jaw.

He grins, bright and glowing that it makes her smile widely as well.

"I finally found you."


End file.
